1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for packaging products and to an associated package blank used therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic packaging apparatuses are known in which products, especially parcelled goods such as cookies, are first placed in self-supporting initial packages and then packed jointly with their initial package into a bag package. The initial package provides for stability and protects the product. The second package, or in other words the foil or film package, meets the necessary hygiene regulations.
As the initial packaging material, cardboard blanks are typically used, which are taken from a stack and then folded and glued in the packaging apparatus. One such apparatus is known from German Patent Disclosure DE-A 195 29 585.
By means of such cardboard blanks, the most various initial packages can be shaped. For instance, containers can be created that are closed completely, in other words on all sides, as is shown in DE-A 195 29 585 and International Patent Disclosure WO 98/15461. However, U-shaped, C-shaped or G-shaped containers can also be formed. Depending on the type of cuts and the bending edges or bending grooves, the blanks can be folded in various ways. Further examples of this are disclosed in International Patent Disclosure WO 00/38997 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,202.
Cardboard blanks are also known that serve as packages for so-called blister packs, i.e. holders of pharmaceutical products, such as pills, capsules, and tablets. These cardboard blanks are reshaped into small billfolds, as known for instance from WO 02/100736 and German Utility Model DE-A 201 05 928 U.
For producing packages that are not self-supporting, it is also known to use strip stock, especially thin films or foils. European Patent Disclosure EP-A 1 038 780 is one example of this.